starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Antos Torrall
PAST Antos Torrall grew up on Yashuvhu, and as was typical of the Yashuvhi, was Force Sensitive. Shortly after the Battle of Naboo, Antos tried to join the Jedi Order. As he was in his late teens, he was turned away. Discouraged but determined, he traveled the galaxy to learn as much as he could. By chance, he encountered a man that carried a large polearm. Intrigued, Antos asked the stranger why one would carry such a weapon. The old stranger, who introduced himself as Arnin Lonark, simply said it was an old heirloom passed down from his master. Antos took this to mean that Arnin was some kind of martial artist. The two conversed often about the current state of the galaxy during their trip to Ryloth. The two went their separate ways after landing, but would encounter each other a day later. Arnin saw several Twi’lek thugs accosting Antos and stepped in on the young human’s behalf. Arnin revealed his skill with the weapon while pulling off impossible movements. The Twi’lek gang fled, and Antos was shocked at the speed the aged man could move at. Arnin explained that he belonged to a group called the Matukai and could train him in the more physical aspects of the Force. Antos jumped at the chance and soon began his training. TRAINING YEARS Antos spent the better part of a decade training, where he made many friends within the Matukai Order. While he wasn’t an exceptionally skilled student, he still showed promise. Secretly, he started a relationship with another student: A Twi’lek female named Kine’tal Reknen. The two continued until Arnin discovered their secret love and asked them about it. Kine’tal and Antos decided that it would be better if they waited until they both finished their training. A year later, Kine’tal died fighting in the Clone Wars. When Antos heard the news, he dropped into a deep depression and left the Matukai for three years. Once he rediscovered himself, he returned. After a month, Arnin told Antos that even leaving the Order was part of his training, and the young man’s tutelage under the older Matukai was at an end. Antos soon constructed his own Wan-shen polearm and fully became an adept. ORDER 66 When Darth Vader struck out against the Jedi, the Matukai weren’t safe either. Vader had tracked Antos, Arnin, and their apprentices down. The two apprentices confronted Vader but were cut down quickly. Arnin then leapt into the battle, telling Antos to flee; Arnin knew he was too old to survive to teach others. It would be up to Antos to teach a new generation of Matukai. Arnin died so that his friend and one time student could escape. Antos fled to the unknown regions and found a world to hide on. EXILE Antos found a new apprentice to train. This new apprentice was a Twi’lek and resembled his old lover but went by the name Iyonna Vell. The human kept his feelings for his student to himself, knowing that they were for a memory and not real. After 15 years, Iyonna was promoted to adept and constructed her own Wan-shen. The two adepts each took on additional students and began training them in the ways and ideals of the Matukai. PRESENT Antos and Iyonna left the unknown regions in search of a new place to reside while training adepts. Their travels took them to Aridus, where they encountered Leos Categaern, a Jedi-trained Firrerreo that discovered ancient texts of Matukai teachings and was attempting to bring the Matukai Order back. Antos offered to help, as experience couldn’t be substituted by one person’s observations. WEAPONS While capable with almost any weapon, Antos prefers his Wan-shen. His particular weapon consists of a 6 foot staff that is capable of collapsing together, forming a one meter long cylinder. At the end, he has an incredibly sharp, wide, five-inch long single-edged semi-circular blade. ACADEMY Antos serves as a teacher for the monastery academy on Aridus, teaching students various aspects of the Force. He also serves on the Matukai council, helping Leos run various aspects of day-to-day life. He also administers the various tests of the apprentices.